Flashbacks
by Chocolatechipcookies13
Summary: While taking a break to strategize at Camp Half-Blood, something happens, that leaves the seven stuck as children again. They have no memories up until the age they are, and are expected to find a way to reverse the curse. When Gaia is awakening faster than ever, and the Giants are reforming, the clock is ticking for the demigods to fix this mess and save Olympus. Rated T for safty
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! First PJO fic! Hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Roridian does. Enjoy!**

**Third Person on Olympus. **

Olympus was in chaos. Zeus and Hera were bickering, along with Poseidon and Athena. Hephaestus and Ares were at each other's throats again, Aphrodite doing her make-up in the background. Apollo and Artemis were fighting over who knows what, and Hermes was who knows where, doing who knows what. Hestia was no-where to be seen, and Hecate was trying to fix a spell amongst all of the bickering. She was chanting the spell, when something flew past her head, barley a centimeter away. She turned around, where all of the other gods and goddesses were staring at her, waiting for a reaction. Glaring, she eyed each of the gods, her glare getting colder with each passing second.

"Do you know what one of you just did? I have no idea what kind of spell I just cast, what the effect was, who it effected, nothing! I know absolutely nothing, and there is nothing we can do to stop it! You could have killed thousands because you are all so petty and clueless!" She ranted, not knowing the chaos that just was beginning to happen at Camp Half-Blood…

**CHB Percy POV**

"Perseus Jackson, get up! I will break down this door if you don't answer right this minute!" A female's voice called, as the banging on the door continued. I shrank further back on the bed, trying to get as far away from the voice that I can. Is she a friend of Gabe's, like the other women? Is she going to hurt me too?

A male voice was whispering something now, and I curled into a ball, in case they tried to break in and hurt me. I always do this with Gabe, it hurts less when I do. A softer girl's voice came now, it seemed more innocent and caring, talked to me.

"Percy," it said, "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you. Just open the door, please." I hopped off of the bed reluctantly, and limped slightly over to the door because my leg was still _really_ sore from yesterday. I opened up the door, to see two older girls and an older guy towering over me. The one girl looked like she came from a gang, with her dark clothes, black combat boot, short black hair with electric blue highlights that matched her eyes, and her studded combat boots. This girl seemed to be about 15. She was standing in an impatient stance, her foot tapping up and down, and her arms crossed. She didn't look like the kind of girl Smelly Gabe would recruit, but you never know. The next girl had long blond hair with a bright gray streak right at the front. Her stormy gray eyes showed that she was intelligent, and if she just had that 'I'm smart and I'll figure everything out' kind of feel to her. She looked about 13 or 14. She was wearing a bright orange shirt with a picture of a horse with wings on it, and words I couldn't read, with a leather beaded necklace. Finally, the boy had black hair, the color of coal (I think…) and eyes to match. He was dressed in all black, similar to the first girl. He had an "I'm not a nice person" kind of feel to him, and I could believe he was working for Gabe. He seemed to be about 15 too.

Their face's all seemed to soften when they saw me, then harden. The girl with the dark hair bent down in front of me, trying to keep the anger out of her eyes. She spoke to me softly, as if she was trying to show that she was nice. Everyone starts out that way, but none ever stay nice. Except my mom, of course. She is the nicest person on Earth.

"Hi Percy, I'm Thalia. We called your Mom, and she's on her way now, so you don't have anything to worry about. Can you tell me the last thing you remember?" She asked. I nodded wearily.

"Last n-night, Gabe got m-mad because I didn't bring him t-the r-right kind of beer, and he beat me. The last thing I r-remember him d-doing is throwing me a-against a wall. Please d-don't tell him! H-he threatened m-my mom and m-me, if I t-told anyone! He b-beats m-me all the t-time, and c-covers it up with m-makeup," I whispered. The blond girl picked me up, held me close to her, as I tried not to cry. The dark haired girl smiled at me, but it didn't seem so nice this time.

"Are you okay?" I nodded. "Good. How old are you?" She asked. I held up five fingers. As soon as I did that, I heard another voice. I peaked my head up to see a man with a horses body attached to him running, or galloping I guess, towards us.

"Sally is here, and the gods are on their way for a meeting. Follow me to the Big House." He said to three people, and he looked at me in shock, and we made our way to a large-ish house with a blue roof. My mom was waiting there nervously, with some other kids and teens of random ages. When they heard us coming, and their eyes all landed on me. I must have looked bad with all of my bruises and cuts.

My mom rushed me out of the blond girls arms, holding me close to her, asking me what had happened. After I explained what happened, in detail everyone was looking at me with shocked and pitying expressions.

"Sweetie, why didn't you tell what's been going on? Why wouldn't you tell someone?" She asked softly. I looked down, more tears streaming down my face.

"He said he'd hurt you if I ever told anyone, and that he'd let the mean women ra… rape me? And then he'd hurt me and kill you. I didn't want you to get hurt. Mom, what rape?" I whispered.

"**HE DID WHAT?!" **

**First Chapter Done! R&amp;R to tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hiya! I'm back with another chapter! I will update about once a week, most likely Friday nights/Saturday mornings. Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Rick Roridan does. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth POV**

No one would tell me what in the name of Apollo sacred red cows was going on. The last thing I remember is going to get two demigods for Grover with Thalia and Percy. Somehow I had ended up back at camp, but that didn't matter. What mattered was why Percy was a little kid, who these random kids where, and why the Gods were here. As little Percy explained to Sally where all the bruises came from, Thalia told me what was going on. Only half listening, my eyes focused on Percy, who had tears trickling down his face. Lord Poseidon's face seemed to grow angrier and angrier with each word that came out of the five year olds mouth. Everyone (and every god) who was gathered in the Big House stared in horror at the little son of the Sea God, who was urgently pulling at his mother's shirt, demanding to know what rape meant. That's when everything went to Tartarus.

Poseidon's voice boomed out in anger, causing Percy to jump slightly, and bury his face in his mother's hair. A small Latino boy yelped in fright, catching himself on fire. Definitely a son of Hephaestus, a fire user at that. Most of the younger kids jumped, and one chubby Chinese looking boy turned into a puppy. A cute, adorable puppy, which was growling. So ferocious. Hecate stared at us perplexed, then she smiled, in a not so friendly way.

"I know what the spell did, and I know how to fix it."

**Poseidon POV**

It broke my heart to see what that son-of-a-bitch did to my son, the bruises that covered his body and the tears running down his face. It was even worse that I didn't know it was happening. I used to check in on them, but I never noticed how horrible Percy looked. He was a lot skinnier than a five year old should be, and a lot more nervous. His eyes had a sad tint to them, and his face looked grim. When I heard what than sick excuse of a human had planned for my son and Sally, I lost it.

"_**HE SAID WHAT?!" **_Percy flinched at my tone of voice, and I was pretty sure I caused a few major earthquakes somewhere, but I didn't care. That man had no right to treat Sally and my son like that. He need to _pay._

**Percy POV**

As everything got really loud, I tried to get closer to my mom, but it just wasn't working. Finally, someone spoke up, and everything got quite. I peeked my head out of my mom's shoulder. Most of the adults and the horse man were gone, and it was just me, my mom, and some other kids. After a few minutes, most of the people returned back. The blond girl who was with me earlier ran upstairs for some reason, and the rest of the older people started herding the other kids to cabins. A strange man came over to me and my mom, and my mom and asked to talk to her. My mom sent me on my way, so I went outside to wait. I couldn't hear the whole conversation until their voices started to get louder. I pressed my ear to the crack at the bottom of the door, hoping to hear more of their conversation.

"What was I supposed to do Sally?! You were the one there, you should have been the one to notice it!" the man snapped. I didn't like the way he was talking to my mom. Apparently he didn't either because she snapped right back at him.

"I had to juggle two jobs just to pay off the apartment, let alone every other expense in the house hold. How was supposed to know, especially when my sons _whole body_ was covered in make-up that matched his exact skin tone!" My mom growled. Just by her voice I could tell she was _not_ happy. The man scoffed, and I could picture him rolling his eyes.

"You lived with the pig, you should have realized something! Why would you marry something as repulsive as that thing?" I could almost feel my mom's inpatients growing with each word the man said.

"I married him to try to protect Percy! That's more that you ever did! Sure you have _'the laws'_ to follow, but you never did anything for him, or me for that matter. As soon as you find out what Gabe told Percy, you try to act like you care about him, about _us, _but you don't. The only time you ever gave our son a second glance is when the world depends on him, not any other time! So don't you _dare_ come here and tell me how I should have raised my son, because you've never done one thing for us!" My mom screamed. I flinched at her tone of her voice. She _never_ used that tone of voice. As I thought about her words, the more confused I got. Is this man my father?

"I offered to build you a palace in my domain. We could've bee-" I couldn't take it anymore. I reached up on the tip of my toes, and opened the door to the room. Both my mom and the man's heads snapped toward me in confusion. At the man's stare, I wanted to shrink down and hide. Men are mean. The more you try to please them, the more they hurt you. I never knew why Gabe hated me, he just did. His friends were like that too, never hesitating to get a good hit in. If those men are like that, most men probably are. Somehow I still found the courage to ask a the question.

"Are you my father?"

**Well that's it for now! R&amp;R?**


	3. Sorry!

Hi everyone! CCC13 here, and I feel _horrible._ Before you start going 'This is a AN?! REALLY?!' which I have done many times before, just hear me out.I've had no time to update, and I've left you all hanging. I'm really sorry about that, but I have an okay excuse. First, my grandfather got really sick, and had to go into the hospital. Then, my laptop crashed and I had to send it to the shop. On top of that, we had to switch internet providers, so I lost my email, which gave me _**A LOT**_ of trouble logging on to things, including FF. When I finally got my laptop back, all my files, my stories, everything was gone. I had completely forgotten where I was going with half of these stories, and I had so much on my plate. Between volleyball, horseback riding, bassoon, piano, vocal, marching band, and concert band, I just didn't have the time or energy to continue. But, now I'm back, hopefully for good. There is one thing though, I will only be continuing _'I'm Done' _and possibly '_Flashbacks_'. I'm sorry but the rest of the stories will be taken down shortly. For all of the 'I'm Done' and Flashbacks' readers, these stories will be going through some major editing starting right after the 4th of July. I will be editing all of the chapters, so please go back and re-read. Thank you! I'm really sorry for all of this, but I will be updating soon! Have a happy 4th of July! Thanks Again,

_~CCC13 3_


End file.
